Optical data storage media, such as, for example, compact discs and digital versatile discs are used to share a wide variety of data content. Music, movies and software are prime examples of the type of data one finds on individually-recorded and mass produced optical discs.
With the proliferation of such media and reading and writing devices there is a need to manage the digital and other rights that certain entities have in the recorded content on the discs. While data protection schemes have been used, there is, unfortunately, a thriving illegal data piracy market to which many of data protection schemes have fallen due to hacking efforts. Moreover, many of the protection schemes that have been used needed to only be broken once by a hacker who then shares the learned secrets of the protection scheme with others.
Consequently, there is a continuing need for improved methods and apparatuses for use in protecting data content stored on optical data storage media.